


The Start

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Will In The Darkness [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League: War
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Based on a scene from Justice League: War and the Justice League Origin new 52.Hal and Batman in the sewers with a little bit of romantic interest for a twist.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Will In The Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Bruce flew into the monster spewing fire, successfully kicking it off of the Green Glowstick. He turned to interrogate it, ignoring the glowing green behind him. Once it disappeared into the sewers, he followed it, the flying man following him.

The man wouldn’t shut up. “Green Lantern can do anything,”

“Except shut up apparently,” Bruce mumbled grumpily.

“Wow, someone forgot to take their true blood tonight,” The man said flirtatiously with a smirk.

“I’m not a vampire,” Batman responded quietly, paying the Lantern no mind.

“Seriously? I thought with the darkness and the vanishing… then what? Super-strength?” He asked, clearly intrigued.

“No,” He whispered darkly as he looked down one path, then taking the other, pressing on through the tunnels.

“Can you fly?” Lantern asked, hovering slowly behind Batman as they made their way.

“In a plane,” He told him. This man was clearly a curious one, Bruce chuckled in his head a bit. He kind of enjoyed that.

“Wait! You’re not just some guy in a bat costume, are ya?” Green Lantern asked in a whisper. Bruce just stopped walking, turning and giving him a dark grin. “Are you freakin’ kiddin’ me?” When Batman didn’t respond, he pressed on. “What? Nobody asked ya to prom so now you dress as a bat and prowl around your parent’s basement?” He asked.

That made Bruce nearly laugh out loud. This man was pretty funny, he thought as he slipped the Lantern’s ring off his finger. “What’s this do?” He asked, holding it up and looking at it closely.

“Huh?” The man mumbled as he lifted his arms and watched his suit disappear. He looked at the man now standing in what was clearly a flight suit with his name scrawled across it. Hal Jordan. A test pilot for Ferris Air if he recalled correctly. The man was a bit famous form all his dangerous test stunts. 

“No buttons, I assume it works off concentration,” Bruce continued, turning to walk away. 

“How’d you do that?” The man asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

“You weren’t concentrating,” Batman said simply, his voice light like he was going to laugh. He held the ring out by his side until he saw Hal hold his right hand out. The ring glowed bright and flew right back to his finger, the suit appearing instantly.

“You won’t do that again,” Hal said in a warning tone. As much as Batman could take the ring off him, it was basically ineffective as Hal could call it right back. But- that doesn’t mean he couldn’t mess with him.

“Unless I want to,” He replied, turning to walk away.

“That’s it! Let’s rumba Spooky!” Hal yelled, leaping forward and grabbing into his right shoulder. Bruce slammed him up against the wall to the sewers, eyes narrowing playfully. The Lantern couldn’t read his expression as they stared at one another, Hal tense and ready to fight.

They stared at each other as the world paused. Hal grew less tense as they stood there and Bruce’s face softened a bit, not that it was visible from behind his cowl. Interesting… Hal was going to be a force to be reckoned with during this mission, that was for sure. After gazing at each other for a moment Bruce turned his head away.

Bruce heard something to his right and he shushed the Lantern quietly. The creature was in the next section of tunnels when they looked around the corner. He was placing a device on the wall and then Lantern was rushing out to stop him, Bruce yelling at him to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
